- UCHIHA-SAN - Slow Update
by Yayangkun
Summary: Cerita tentang NaruFemSasu - Slow update
1. Summary

Naruto Masashi Khisimoto

#Drama

#Romance

#Comedy

[ Uchiha-san ]

#Summary

Wanita yang cukup terpandang di Konoha dari keluarga Uchiha yang terkenal dengan kekayaannya yang melimpah. Wanita itu bernama Sasuke Uchiha namun dia lebih suka dengan panggilan marga keluarga dibandingkan panggilan namannya sendiri. Alasanya cukup sederhana, hanya keluarganya yang boleh memanggil namanya.

Dia tidak terikat dengan hubungan seperti wanita yang seusianya karena dia tidak percaya yang dibilang cinta. Pikir Sasuke cinta itu hanya omongkosong dan yang terpenting dikehidupannya adalah bisnis.

Sasuke menjalani kehidupan dan kesibukannya dengan seorang diri karena orangtua dan kakaknya meninggal dunia saat dia masih di bangku SMA.

Begitu banyak rekan bisnis yang berusaha untuk menyarankan Sasuke menikah dengan anak mereka namun Sasuke tidak merespon baik malah memutuskan kerja sama jika mereka terus-terusan menyarankan hal yang tidak Sasuke suka.

Sasuke memanglah tidak memiliki seorang kekasih namun dia memiliki pelayan yang setia di rumahnya.

Naruto Uzumaki yang baru menjadi ketua pelayan di keluarga Uchiha. Dia begitu ramah dan ceria membuat suasana sunyi di rumah Sasuke yang selalu hampa itu menjadi berbeda.

Naruto benar-benar menjadi penghibur Sasuke karena sikap Naruto yang aneh dan konyol itu selalu saja membuat Sasuke ingin mengerjai pria pirang yang ceria itu.


	2. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **#Drama**

 **#Romance**

 **#Comedy**

 **#NaruFemSasu**

 **[ Uchiha-san ]**

 **Chapter 1**

'Ada yang bilang bahwa

wanita tidak bisa berbuat apapun? Aku tidak begitu yakin kalau itu benar?'

Seorang wanita muda kini ia sedang berdiri dihadapan cermin lemari pakaian. Dia menatap lurus kedepan tanpa ada sedikitpun senyum di bibirnya.

Dia adalah Sasuke Uchiha wanita yang memiliki paras yang cantik namun hanya senyum yang tidak pernah ia miliki semenjak kedua orangtua dan kakaknya meninggalkannya untuk selamanya.

Dia melangkah untuk keluar kamar. Serempak pelayan yang melintas langsung membungkukan badan untuk memberi hormat kepada nona muda mereka.

Sasuke tidak peduli, dia berjalan dengan anggunnya walaupun terkesan angkuh disetiap langkah kaki jenjangnya.

Saat Sasuke akan turun menuruni anak tangga. Dia melihat ketua pelayan yang baru seminggu ia angkat kini sedang melihat ke arahnya.

Sanyum yang dibuat ceria dan membungkuk untuk memberi hormat itulah yang ketua pelayan itu lakukan. Nama ketua pelayan itu adalah Naruto Uzumaki yang diberi kepercayaan oleh Sasuke. Entah kenapa Sasuke memberi kepercayaan seperti itu kepada Naruto yang dulunya hanya pelan biasa dan tidak pandai melakukan apapun malah selalu ceroboh dan gagal berkali-kali.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

"Berhentilah tersenyum bodoh ke arahku." ucap Sasuke ketika ia menatap tegas.

Naruto langsung menunduk dan meminta maaf namun tidak Sasuke pedulikan.

"Nona, apa hari ini anda ingin sesuatu?"

"Sesuatu? Apa kau bisa menceritakan sesuatu yang aku inginkan?"

"Kalau buat nona apapun saya lakukan apalagi hanya cerita, hehe.."

"Berhenti tertawa bodoh."

"Ma-maaf! Hmph."

"Ayo ikut."

Naruto mengangguk beberapa kali setelah itu dia tersenyum ceria lagi.

Semua pelayan yang ada disana sibuk dengan tugas mereka sementara Naruto hanya memiliki tugas mengawal Sasuke dan mengawasi para pelayan bawahan Naruto.

Naruto menoleh sembari memperhatikan Sasuke yang hanya diam tidak bicara sepatah katapun. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju ruang baca yang dipenuhi buku. Saat masuk diruangan itu, Sasuke mengambil buku yang tersusun rapi di rak.

Naruto mengerutkan kening ketika membaca buku yang Sasuke tunjukkan padanya.

"Sahabat?"

"Hn."

"Nona ingin sahabat?"

"Bodoh. Aku hanya ingin tau bagaimana punya sahabat.

Kau ceritakan sesuatu mengenai ini."

"Sahabat.."

Naruto berpikir sambil mondar-mandiri dihadapan Sasuke.

Naruto belun pernah memiliki seorang sahabat. Dia menatap Sasuke dengan ramah lalu Naruto garuk kepala tidak jelas penyebabnya.

"Saya tidak bisa cerita."

"Payah."

Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto sendiri. Naruto langsung lemas saat mendengar kata-kata singkat Sasuke.

Di ruangtamu kini sedang berdiri seorang pria yang memakai kaca mata. Pria itu melihat kesegala arah ruangtamu sambil tersenyum.

"Rumah ini selalu mengagumkan." gumam pria itu.

Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah pria itu dari kejauhan. Pria itu tersenyum ramah ketika melihat Sasuke.

"Nona Uchiha yang terhormat, saya datang lagi untuk berkunjung."

Pria itu mendekat dan berlutut. Ketika ingin mengecup punggung tangan kanan Sasuke. Sasuke dengan sigap menjauhkan tangannya.

"Kabuto, ada perlu apa?

Bukannya aku sudah menolakmu?"

"Di tolak satu kali bukan berarti harus menyerah, nona cantik."

"Cih."

Sasuke mendecih pelan menganggap rayuan Kabuto itu sangat menjijikan.

Naruto melihat Sasuke bersama Kabuto. Naruto bergegas menghampiri Sasuke karena Naruto tahu bahwa Kabuto tipe pria yang suka bergonta-ganti pasangan. Naruto tahu dari gosip yang ia lihat di televisi.

"Nona!"

Sasuke dan Kabuto menoleh ke arah Naruto.

Bugh.

"Hahaha... Bodoh sekali pelayanmu itu!"

"Idiot."

Naruto tersandung oleh tumitnya sendiri ketika berlari dan terjatuh mencium lantai. Kabuto tidak henti-henti tertawa dan dibalas dengan tatap tajam oleh Sasuke.

"Hentikan tawa bodohmu."

"Haha.. Lucu sekali dia itu haha.."

Naruto menghela nafas lesu dan merasa malu dengan kecerobohannya. Sasuke melihat ke arah Naruto dan dibalas senyuman oleh Naruto.

"Bodoh."

Naruto hanya garuk kepala sembari tertunduk ketika mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

Kabuto adalah seorang aktor ternama ia sangat tertarik dengan Sasuke. Sementara tidak untuk Sasuke yang lebih suka sendiri daripada terikat dalam hubungan kekasih.

"Ayolah nanti malam, kau harus mau ok?"

"Tidak."

Naruto mengikuti Sasuke dan Kabuto dari belakang. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat tidak cocok karena sifat yang berbeda. Naruto bersiul-siul sambil mengikuti.

"Berhenti bersiul, telingaku sakit mendengarnya."

"Hey, anjing kampung. Kau dengar nyonya mu bilang apa? Berhentilah bersiul seperti anak SD!"

"Aa, iya maaf." sahut Naruto.

"Nona, bukannya hari ini ada rapat apa anda lupa?"

Sasuke berhenti dan menoleh kebelakang. Kabuto terlihat kesal dengan ucapan Naruto sangat menganggunya.

"Hn, kau benar. Kabuto, aku tinggal dulu."

"Sasuke, tunggu dulu!"

"Hn, jangan se'enaknya memanggilku." kata Sasuke ketika ia menatap tegas ke arah Kabuto.

"Dasar tidak sopan" gumam Naruto.

Naruto meminta Kabuto untuk pergi namun Kabuto menolak. Sasuke bicara tegas dan menyuruh Kabuto untuk pulang, Kabuto langsung mengiyakan perintah mutlak Sasuke.

"Hahaha.."

"Kau berbohong lagi."

"Maaf nona. Aku hanya tidak suka orang itu. Nona tau sendiri dia itu playboy" ujar Naruto.

"Aku hanya tau kalau dia aktor terkenal." balas Sasuke.

Sasuke dan Naruto sangat dekat biarpun status mereka sangat berbeda jauh. Naruto sangat menghormati Sasuke yang telah menolongnya dari kehidupan suramnya menjadi berandalan di kota.

"Nona, apa saya boleh menjadi sahabat nona Uchiha?"

"Hn, sahabatku? Boleh saja tapi kau harus lebih menurut. Duduk!"

Naruto langsung duduk seperti anak anjing yang jinak. Sasuke sedikit tersenyum. Naruto sangat senang ketika melihat senyuman Sasuke yang terlihat manis menurut Naruto.

"Guk, guk guk guk hehe..."

"Anak pintar.." kata Sasuke sembari mengelus surai pirang Naruto.

Saat malam hari Sasuke selalu sibuk diruangan kerjanya dengan catatan di laptopnya. Dia begitu serius melihat layar dan mengetik keyboard dengan lincah.

Tok.

Tok.

Tok.

Tok.

"Nona saya Naruto. Ini teh anda sudah saya bawakan."

"Tunggu dulu. Kau berdirilah didepan pintu sampai pintu kubuka."

"Baik nona!"

Naruto dengan polosnya ia tetap berdiri di depan pintu sambil membawa secangkir teh dan roti isi yang Naruto buat sendiri karena perintah Sasuke.

"Nona lama sekali membuka pintu. Kakiku sampai pegal kelamaan berdiri," gumam Naruto.

Ceklek.

Pintu yang dihadapan Naruto akhirnya dibuka setelah Naruto menunggu lama dan mengomel dalam batinnya karena hampir 30 menit Sasuke tidak membuka pintu.

"Hn, tehnya sudah dingin."

"Hehe... Maaf ini karena terlalu lama. Saya akan membuatkannya lagi" kata Naruto dan menghela nafas.

"Besok kau temani aku menemui seseorang."

"Seseorang?"

"Cepat buat teh lagi."

"I-iya nona, saya buatkan lagi."

Naruto beranjak pergi terburu untuk kembali ke arah dapur untuk membuat teh yang baru.

Sasuke kembali masuk kedalam ruangannya sembari berkata 'bodoh.'

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **NEXT**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Author Note : Slow update.**

 **Karena sibuk kerja, senpai nulisnya nyicil semua hehe...**


End file.
